I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general toward bathing platforms for use in bathing disabled or infirm persons who are physically incapable of bathing themselves. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward bathing platforms that can be used in conjunction with a standard size bathtub so as to elevate a disabled person to a more safe and accessible position for bathing.
II. Prior Art
There are many people who, due to their age, an accident, birth defect or disease, are physically incapable of bathing themselves unassisted. With infants, the child is simply lifted into a small tub and given a bath with a sponge or wash cloth. However, with full grown adults, the task becomes infinitely more complex. Traditionally, disabled adults are carried to a bathtub where they are placed in a small seat or harness to support their weight. The person is then bathed and lifted out of the bathtub when done. As can be ascertained, this procedure is physically strenuous, time consuming and, most of all, highly uncomfortable for the person being bathed. In many situations where the person to be bathed challenges the physical strength of the person administering the bath, the traditional ways of administering a bath become dangerous. In such situations, the person to be bathed may be accidentally dropped, especially since both the person being bathed and the surroundings are wet and slick with soap. Similarly, the person administering the bath may be injured by straining his/her back or pulling a muscle while lifting the disabled person from the tub. Additionally, even if the disabled person is not a physical challenge to lift, it is difficult to bathe a disabled person in a standard bathtub. Such a procedure requires the bather to kneel next to the tub for a substantial period of time, manipulate the body of the disabled person with one hand and wash the disabled person with the other. This procedure produces great discomfort in the person administering the bath. Yet another concern is the bathtub itself. Almost without exception, bathtubs are hard, slick structures with rapidly upwardly curving sides. Sitting or laying in a bathtub is often uncomfortable and difficult for even the healthiest of people. Disabled people who need help when bathing are often restricted to bed. This often causes bed sores and a general loss of muscle tone. When such a person is placed in a standard bathtub, the hardness of the surfaces and the harshness of its structure may be extremely uncomfortable to the disabled person. As a result, disabled persons often dread the thought of being bathed.
As can be seen, there exists a need for an apparatus that would decrease the discomforts and difficulties associated with administering a bath to a disabled person. Although the prior art record is replete with devices intended to assist the disabled, the prior art lacks a large selection of devices that assist in the bathing of a disabled person. The prior art that does address the problem is typically directed toward bathing infants. Patents exemplifying this prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,440, to Wirt entitled TABLE ATTACHMENT FOR BATHTUBS; U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,492 to Johnson entitled FOLDING FURNITURE; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,660 to Feldman entitled INFANT'S COLLAPSIBLE BATHTUB. All these prior art references address a means for supporting an infant above a bathtub. Since the devices are all designed to support the relatively light weight of an infant, little concern is given to damaging the below lying tub. Consequently, these prior art supports gain their stability by engaging the front rim of the bathtub and the wall behind the bathtub. Such a structure is safe for an infant's weight, but is both dangerous and destructive if used to support the weight of an adult. If used to support the weight of an adult, a structure that engages the front rim of a bathtub and the wall behind a bathtub would act to push the bathtub away from the wall. This may cause cracks in the grout seal surrounding the bathtub which, in turn, would cause water to leak around the bathtub. Additionally, the weight of a grown adult being transferred to the rim of the tub and the wall behind the tub, would cause damage to both. Often the wall behind a tub is nothing more than painted or tiled sheet rock. The weight of a person being applied against such a wall could crack the tiles and cause holes in the sheet rock. Similarly, many modern bathtubs are made of fiberglass or plastic. The weight of a person being applied against the rim of such a bathtub could crack the tub, rendering it useless or otherwise damage the finish of the tub, making it less attractive.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting a disabled adult over a bathtub in a position that is both comfortable to the disabled person and easily accessible to the person administering the bath.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a bathing support that is lightweight, easy to use, easy to adjust, easy to install and remove and will not damage the bathtub or its surroundings.